


1: Bullet

by icarus_hawks



Series: 153 [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, reflection straight before 'death' takes you, the warnings make it sound worse than it really is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_hawks/pseuds/icarus_hawks
Summary: Prompt 1 - BulletNow, don't get her wrong. She knew that there were who people committed crimes and in turn, others died. But she never imagined herself falling to a mere bullet, no matter how terrifying they were to the simple citizen.
Series: 153 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817347
Kudos: 4





	1: Bullet

**Bullet**

**.**

**.**

**.**

To imagine that a single bullet would end her existence in the World of the Living made her laugh. Now, don't get her wrong. She knew that there were who people committed crimes and in turn, others died. But she never imagined herself falling to a mere bullet, no matter how terrifying they were to the simple citizen.

For she _wasn't_ a simple citizen. She was Inoue Orihime, a young woman gifted with spiritual powers that served her well over the years. Her _Shun Shun Rikka_ were special, unique even. At least Orihime never encountered anyone with the same. - Hachigen had similar powers, but not even he could explain hers.

Those powers, to _reject_ , earned her the attention of a mad man, someone who desired to overthrow and kill God - the _Soul King_ \- himself. He let one of his subordinates capture her and bring her to another dimension. And then her friends rescued her, defeated the _Arrancar_ and _Espada_ in their way. They succeeded, at last. And then Ichigo lost his powers in the final battle against Aizen.

But all those times she could rely on her _Shun Shun Rikka_ , rely on her companions to save her, to _protect_ her.

And thus, she laughed as her Soul Chain was cut and she died. A single bullet from a thug robbing the bank, and there she went.

Really, it was funny.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on FFN under the same pen-name as a collective work.


End file.
